


Little Things

by Whirlwind



Series: Emma and Graham: The Little Things [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham finds out that Emma sings in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This a just a collection of cute little stories of if Emma and Graham had started dating. Most of them consisting of little quirks they find out about each other.

As Emma walks out of bathroom toweling off her wet golden locks, she finds Graham still lounging on her bed, wearing a most amused smirk on his face. Emma cocks an eyebrow, perplexed by his sudden amusement. "What?" She asks tossing the now wet towel in the hamper beside her night table. Graham grins, "You didn't strike me as the type who sings in the shower." Instantly, she finds her cheeks flushed, embarrassment is written all over her face. She's not the type to be easily embarrassed but when she's around him it happens more then she'd like to admit. Her cool, calm and collected demeanor she's worked hard to develop just goes out the window at times like these, his presence just does that to her.

Covering her eyes with her hand, she looks down grimacing "You heard that?" His face softens upon her reaction "Aw, I think it's sweet. Come here." He pats a place beside him on the bed and she sits down beside him. Graham wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him. Leaning over he kisses her on the top of the head. "Don't worry you'll have plenty of things to tease me about." She tilts her head up towards him and grins "You mean more than I already do?" He scoffs playfully at the accusation then sighs. "Yes, more then you already do." Emma laughs and leans her head into his shoulder. Even though she teases him about the things he does, she loves his little quirks.


End file.
